Reckless Behavior
by JKing88
Summary: Will Horton's been in love with Paul Narita-Black for as long as he can remember. Now, freshly graduated from high school, Will is determined to make Paul his no matter what Paul's secret boyfriend, Sonny Kiriakis, has to say about it. Featuring Will/Paul and small amounts of Paul/Sonny and Will/Neil.
1. Chapter 1

**Reckless Behavior**

Title comes from the song "Pillowtalk" by Zayn.

Very minimal amounts of Paul/Sonny although it is not particularly Sonny friendly.

* * *

Paul Narita-Black stepped out of the bathroom. He rubbed a towel against his dripping hair, unconcerned with his nudity. He heard his phone buzzing against the bedside table of the hotel room.

Sonny Kiriakis followed behind Paul, wrapped up in a plush white robe. The first thing Sonny did was open a bottle of water from the mini-bar in the room. Normally, Sonny would make due with tap water, not wanting Paul to pay unnecessary charges. But, today, he was pissed.

It seemed like no matter how hard Sonny tried the only time he ever got along with Paul was in bed. They used to spend hours talking. Now, they only argue.

Sonny grabbed a package of M&M's and a Snickers candy bar out of the refrigerator before getting dressed. He was not in the mood for another round with Paul tonight.

Paul unlocked his phone. A giant smile spread across his face as he read his text message.

"Awesome!" Paul couldn't stop from saying out loud.

"Hmm?" Sonny asked as he zipped up his pants and took a bite of his candy bar.

"I'm getting a house guest next week," Paul informed Sonny as he typed away on his phone.

"Gee isn't that great?" Sonny rolled his eyes.

Paul, not detecting the sarcasm, added, "This is gonna be amazing. Oh man, I've gotta make a list of all my favorite places. Will is gonna wanna see everything."

"Mmm," Sonny hummed, barely paying attention. "Wait, did you say Will?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "It's his graduation present, getting to come out here for a few weeks."

"He graduated high school?" Sonny asked, moving closer to Paul. He looked over Paul's shoulder and frowned disapprovingly at the conversation.

"Yep," Paul popped. "Man, I am so excited for this. I haven't seen Will in forever."

"Uh huh," Sonny sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. "Not since he came out and threw himself at you."

"He was sixteen then," Paul dismissed. "We've talked about that."

"You and I have," Sonny said. "I don't know what you and Will talk about. In fact, I didn't even know you were talking to him."

"Why wouldn't I?" Paul mused. "I've known him since he was born."

"Yeah and he kissed you," Sonny huffed, crossing his arms.

"Tried to kiss me," Paul pointed out. "He was scared and inexperienced. He's moved on since then. Look, here's a picture he sent me of him and his boyfriend."

Sonny reluctantly took the phone Paul dangled in front of his face. Sure enough, there was Will wearing a cap and gown with a guy's arm wrapped around his hip.

"Scroll through," Paul suggested. "There's plenty to look at."

Sonny did. He looked at each picture in the album. He noticed right away that they all featured pictures from or of Will Horton.

Will and a guy, Sonny assumed to be his boyfriend, sitting together in a booth at a restaurant. Will and the guy posing for a prom picture. Will and the guy at the beach, Will's posture highlighting abs that Sonny didn't think were fair at all. The last picture was a close-up of Will's smiling face, the boyfriend kissing his cheek.

Sonny couldn't help but notice there was an overabundance of shirtless pictures.

"Look how happy he looks," Paul eased the phone out of Sonny's hand. "For Will, that's a big deal. He had such a shitty childhood. He deserves this, being out and proud. I want to make sure his trip is amazing."

"Will deserves that, huh," Sonny rolled his eyes. "To be happy, having his boyfriend hold his hand in public, to kiss. That's what Will deserves?"

"Sonny," Paul sighed. He didn't want to get into this again.

"No, Paul," Sonny shook his head. "When am I gonna deserve that? When am I gonna get that?"

"You know why I can't do that," Paul reminded Sonny as he started to get dressed. "We've been over this before. When we started seeing each other, I didn't promise you anything. I told you this is all I could offer."

"That was years ago, Paul," Sonny insisted. "I thought you would be over that by now. I thought you would be ready."

"It's not a matter of being ready," Paul said. "It's my career. I can't be out and play ball. I just can't, not at this level."

"Why not?" Sonny pressed. He knew he was whining. Knew he was bringing up something dangerous. It just wasn't fair.

Why did a high schooler with a mom like Sami Brady get to be happy? Why did Will Horton get to have Paul's support and Sonny didn't?

"What is it going to take to get you to be with me?" Sonny cried. He pointed at Paul's phone, remembering the pictures of Will and his boyfriend. "I want that! I want to go to the beach with you, sit between your legs. I want to introduce you to my parents and know that we have a future."

"We do have a future," Paul argued. "We're still together, aren't we?"

Paul left his shirt hanging open and moved to stand next to Sonny's forlorn form.

"Look," Paul cupped Sonny's face. He hated getting into this so often, hated that Sonny didn't understand. "I'm not gonna play baseball forever. The hiding and the hotel rooms won't be forever. It's just, we have to wait a while longer."

"How long, Paul?" Sonny stared up at Paul with a dark expression. "Until your 30, 40? What about when your career is over? Is that still going to be more important than I am?"

"It's not more important than you," Paul stepped away, letting go of Sonny's face. "And I don't know, Sonny. I don't. All I know is that I want to be with you. But, if you can't accept that, I don't know how much longer we're going to last."

Sonny sighed, turning away from Paul. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being a secret. But, he wasn't ready to give up now, not yet.

Deciding to offer an olive branch, Sonny asked, "When does Will get here?"

"In three days," Paul answered, buttoning his shirt.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Sonny wondered.

"Of course," Paul said. "Will's the only one from home that knows I'm gay. He knows about you. Why wouldn't I introduce you?"

"Oh," Sonny nodded. He couldn't resist adding, "Why was he shirtless in nearly every picture he sent you?"

* * *

Will wobbled off the DiMera jet, stomach flipping. He was not a good flyer.

It took a few minutes for him to find his bearings and move forward with his luggage.

 _Get it together, Horton,_ Will told himself. _You aren't going to let Paul see you for the first time in forever looking like you need to puke. Not happening._

Thinking about Paul brought a smile to Will's face. Despite the setback when Will first came out, Will thought he had done a good job of growing up. Maturing while growing closer to Paul and alleviating the initial awkwardness.

 _And soon enough Paul's going to find out exactly how I've matured,_ Will smiled to himself.

Will headed inside of the lobby at the private airport and paused to look around for Paul.

"Hey!" Will heard from behind him.

Seeing the man before him caused Will to break into a run, luggage rolling behind him with a loud clunk.

Paul barely had time to brace himself before Will threw himself into his arms.

"Ooof," Paul groaned as he caught Will, taking several steps backward. "Holy crap, when did you get this big?"

Will, arms and legs clinging to Paul, laughed. "I'm guessing somewhere around puberty?"

"No, I would have noticed that," Paul lowered Will to the ground. "Hi."

Will, arms around Paul's neck, smiled, noses practically brushing. "Hi."

"Um," Paul licked his lips, staring at Will's big blue eyes.

Will's smile turned wicked.

"So," Paul stepped back from Will. "Um, let me help you with your bags."

"Sure," Will nodded, hands lingering over Paul's shoulders and arms.

"Uh, right," Paul laughed. "Um, do you want to get something to eat or is your stomach still wonky?"

"What?" Will frowned.

"You hate flying," Paul said with a shrug.

"I forget how well you know me sometimes," Will replied with pink cheeks. "But yeah, I am pretty hungry."

"Good, I'll take you to my favorite restaurant," Paul grabbed Will's suitcase and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder.

* * *

"Paul," Will hissed as they were lead to a private dining room. "How expensive is this place?"

"Don't worry about it," Paul waved his hand. "Now, sit and enjoy."

Will sat cross-legged on a pillow over a tiled floor. Paul took him to a ritzy Japanese restaurant with a traditional motif. They were seated on the floor in front of a short table.

"You didn't need to take me somewhere like this," Will mumbled as he adjusted his pillow.

"Will," Paul said with a fond look. "Shut up and look out the window."

"What? Why-oh," Will stared wide-eyed out the expansive window showing a picturesque scene of the sunset across the Golden Gate Bridge. "Paul," Will sighed with a smile.

"Come here," Paul patted the pillow next to him. "You won't have to crane your neck that way."

Will, sitting next to Paul, rested his elbows on the table and stared dreamily out the window.

"Should I order for us both?" Paul asked with a hint of a laugh. He enjoyed Will's obvious delight.

"Uh huh," Will nodded, captivated at the sight before him.

While Will was lost in his thoughts, a large array of fresh seafood dishes appeared before him.

"Alright, space cadet," Paul elbowed Will. "You need to get started before I eat it all."

"Hmm?" Will finally snapped out of his daze and did a double take at all the food. "Paul! This is too much."

"Nope," Paul insisted grabbing his chopsticks. "I told you I was gonna give you the proper San Francisco experience. This is it, baby."

"I don't even know where to start," Will admitted, pleased with the nickname.

"Gyu Tataki," Paul pointed with his chopstick to a salad laced with meat and vegetables.

"What is that?" Will pointed to a leafy looking thing.

"Pea shoots," Paul explained. "Just eat it. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"No," Will caught Paul's eye. "No, you always take care of me."

Paul couldn't look away from Will's blue eyes, amazed at how blue they were.

"What?" Will asked after a few moments.

"Just your eyes," Paul said with a shake of his head. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes that were that blue before."

Will's forehead crinkled together.

"You know, sometimes there are flecks of yellow or green," Paul shrugged. "But yours are just this ridiculous color of blue."

"Thanks," Will said, stomach fluttering.

* * *

"Wow," Will said as he sat down on a park bench across from the Golden Gate Bridge. "I didn't realize how big it was."

"It is amazing," Paul agreed, arm resting on the back of the bench.

"Sorry," Will bowed his head and dug into his mochi ice cream. "You don't want to deal with a tourist."

"I don't mind," Paul said. "Besides, you are a tourist. I like watching you react to everything."

"I've seen the ocean before, I promise," Will laughed. "It's just, this is so different than Switzerland. The fog and the smell and the air," Will closed his eyes and inhaled loudly through his nose.

Paul smiled, charmed by Will's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Paul," Will breathed as he walked around Paul's condo. "This is insane. God."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. He enjoyed watching Will gaze around his condo in wonder. "It's pretty nice."

"Nice?" Will pressed his nose against the full-length window overlooking the San Francisco skyline. "It's gorgeous."

Paul, watching the way the lights reflected off of Will, cleared his throat.

"Um, let me show you to your room," Paul offered. "It's across the hall from mine."

"Yeah?" Will smiled to himself, turning to follow Paul. "Good, I want to be close to you anyway."

* * *

"Fun date last night?" Sonny asked as he let himself into Paul's condo. He was only allowed to visit a few times a month. Paul didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" Paul said as he got up from his sofa.

"You and the kid," Sonny replied with a sour look on his face. "You took him to Ozumo last night."

"How do you know that?" Paul frowned in confusion.

"It was all over the internet," Sonny huffed. He sat down on a stool at the island in the kitchen. "Paparazzi were outside."

Paul rolled his eyes in disgust. "I told Will I was gonna show him the best San Francisco had to offer."

"You've never taken me to a place like Ozumo," Sonny said in disbelief, arms crossed.

"Well, it's different with us," Paul explained. "You want anything to drink?"

"No," Sonny shook his head. "And how is it different? No one knows who I am. Everyone would think I was just a friend."

"Because that's how it starts," Paul said with a shrug. "They see you once, fine. They see you twice or at my games, then they start digging and they'll figure it out."

"Oh, no, can't have that," Sonny grumbled. "Where is the kid anyway? Sleeping still?"

"Nah, he has jetlag," Paul explained. "I heard him bumbling at like 4 this morning. I sent him over to the gym."

"Hmm," Sonny grunted.

"I'm excited for you guys to meet," Paul confessed. "I think you'll get along great. Will's stoked too."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Sonny snorted.

"What?" Paul frowned as he opened up the refrigerator. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, sorry if I'm not thrilled about him staying with you after the last time you saw him," Sonny admitted.

"That was two years ago and he was just figuring himself out," Paul insisted, getting out some orange juice.

"Okay, Paul," Sonny rolled his eyes. "He's over you. That's why he sends you shirtless pictures."

"He's a swimmer," Paul sighed. "He's shirtless a lot."

"Whatever, Paul," Sonny crossed his arms. "If some dude kissed me and sent me those types of pics you'd throw a fit."

"What am I gonna do with pictures of a sixteen-year-old?" Paul asked.

"He's not sixteen anymore," Sonny grumbled.

The door opened interrupting the two of them. Will, shirtless and sweaty, wiped a towel over his face as he walked inside.

Sonny and Paul both stared.

"Your gym is crazy!" Will declared, not noticing the addition to the room. "There were so many machines! And a sauna! I have never sweated this much in my life. And that includes when I snuck Neil into my room and my mom came in and he had to hide under my sheets and-oh, hi."

Will walked towards the kitchen and stopped in front of the strange brunette near Paul. He knew it must have been Paul's boyfriend. He did see a picture a few years back although Will tried not to remember. It was easier for Will to pretend the guy was nameless and faceless.

Will didn't want to know Paul's boyfriend. Will wanted to be Paul's boyfriend.

"Sorry, you probably don't want to touch me, sweat and all," Will said when he noticed Sonny's outstretched hand. "I'm Will."

"I know," Sonny replied with a blank face. "I'm Sonny, Paul's boyfriend."

Will's smile dimmed, "Yeah, I know."

"And I know all about you," Sonny responded.

Paul looked between the two uncomfortably.

"You know," Paul put his arm around Sonny's shoulders. "Sonny's parents just moved back to Salem. It's kind of crazy that's where we're all from, huh?"

"They did?" Will frowned. He didn't remember anyone having a son named Sonny. "Who are your parents?"

"Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis," Sonny replied with a proud smile.

"You're a Kiriakis?" Will blinked a few times. "That explains a lot," Will mumbled.

"What was that?" Sonny narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Will scratched the back of his neck causing his bicep to bulge. He noticed Paul's eyes locked onto the action and prolonged the moment. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled.

Sonny openly glared at Paul when he noticed the staring.

"Well," Will lowered his arms and said honestly, "I'm pretty sure your mom hates mine. I know your uncle does. Although, I don't think either have a problem with me personally."

"Doesn't everyone hate Sami?" Paul asked rhetorically, giving Will an appeasing smile. Will knew Paul didn't have a problem with his step-sister.

"Oh, right," Sonny nodded. "You know I do think my mom mentioned something. You see, she has a problem with anyone that likes to break up relationships, carry on affairs, that type of thing."

"Uh-huh, right," Will's smile slipped off his face. "Um, I need to take a shower. It was nice meeting you."

Head bowed, Will hurried down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Sonny!" Paul admonished. "Why would you say something like that to his face?"

"It's true," Sonny shrugged.

 _And now he knows I'm on to him,_ Sonny thought. He saw right through Will Horton. Despite what Paul said, Will was not over him.

* * *

"Hey," Paul knocked on the door to Will's room a few minutes later. "Will?"

"What?" Will sniffed in a quiet voice.

"Can I come in?" Paul asked. "Please?"

"Yeah," Will answered as he ran a hand through his freshly washed hair.

Will tugged on the shirt he wore while staring in a full-length mirror. It was white, basic, boring.

Will couldn't get what Sonny said out of his head. That was his mother's reputation, a serial cheater, and homewrecker.

 _Isn't that what I'm planning?_ Will thought. _Is that what I'm going to be too? Is that how everyone will see me?_

"Hey," Paul came up behind Will in the mirror. "Are you okay? I don't know what he was thinking telling you that. It was way out of line."

"S'okay," Will shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"You shouldn't have to hear anything," Paul said. "You don't deserve that. Sami's actions aren't yours."

Will chuckled, _If you only knew._

"It doesn't matter," Will smiled at Paul in the mirror.

"It does, Will," Paul insisted. "You don't deserve that especially here. Sonny knows better. I promise I never told him anything like that about you. He must have heard it from his mom or someone."

"I know," Will acknowledged. "You wouldn't gossip like that. You're too good for that."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Paul denied.

"You are," Will said leaving no room for arguing. "That's one of the things I love best about you."

Paul blinked a few times, unsettled.

"Is, um, you should get back to him," Will offered with a strained smile. "I'm fine."

"He left," Paul said. "Work."

"He works?" Will questioned.

"Yeah," Paul said with a strange look on his face. "He does live in one of the most expensive cities in the world."

"I just assumed you would pay for that stuff," Will shrugged. "You know, since you're so rich and famous," Will teased.

"Ha! No," Paul laughed. "He works at a coffeehouse. Although," Paul admitted with a sheepish expression, "I do pay for some things."

"Knew it," Will joked. "Doesn't he go to school or something?"

"Uh, no," Paul answered. "He likes to travel around and whatnot. This is the first time he's settled since high school."

"Oh," Will nodded. He stored that information away for later. Will wanted to know everything he could about Sonny, wanted to know what Paul was attracted to and how Will could top it.

"Then there's you," Paul pointed out. "Mr. Full ride scholarship," Paul grabbed Will's shoulders and pushed him back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah," Will grinned.

"All those times everyone teased you for having your nose in a book paid off," Paul declared.

"I guess so," Will said. "Although, I could have lived without the teasing."

"I know, baby," Paul clapped Will's shoulder. "I know."

Will's nose crinkled cutely.

"What?" Paul asked amused by Will's reaction.

"You keep calling me baby. You haven't called me that since I was a kid," Will said. "It's nice."

"Oh," Paul frowned for a moment before shrugging. "I didn't even realize. Anyway, I came in here to tell you not to pay attention to Sonny. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Thanks," Will smiled sincerely.

"Now," Paul eyed Will up and down. He noted the way Will's jeans hugged his firm thighs and how the white shirt offset his muscles. "I don't have practice today. I'm all yours. What should we do?"

* * *

"Ohmygod!" Will leaned across the edge of the boat. "Paul, are you using the video? Paul?!"

"Yes," Paul laughed with his phone held out in front of him. "I'm getting it, geez."

"This is amazing!" Will yelled as a pod of whales swam past. "This is the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

Paul turned the camera to face himself.

"I think Will likes whale watching," Paul said to the camera.

"Paul!" Will screamed, pointing out again as another whale swam past their boat.

"God," Paul righted his phone on the whales. "Bossy."

"This is the best day, ever!" Will exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Paul agreed. He leaned forward, elbows brushing Will's as the sea water misted their faces.

* * *

"Seriously," Will leaned back in his seat. "You are spoiling me."

"I happen to like this place," Paul shrugged, breaking off a crab leg. "Besides, I want you to have the full San Fran experience. Can't get that without going to Fisherman's Warf."

"I would have been happy with the pretzel cart," Will said before looking out the window again.

Their restaurant was located at the bay end of Pier 39. It offered a complete view of San Francisco Bay, the Golden Gate Bridge, and Alcatraz Island. It even showed off Will's favorite attraction, sea lions.

"You aren't a college student yet," Paul pointed out. "You can eat a decent meal two nights in a row."

"This is more than decent," Will shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the freshest fish I've ever had in Salem was in stick form."

Paul chuckled and nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, it's a big cultural difference. That's for sure. When I first moved out here, god, I didn't even know what to do. Just this area seems like it's bigger than all of Salem."

"I don't know how you deal with it," Will said with a small smile. "I'd get overwhelmed."

"You get used to it," Paul explained.

"It doesn't get lonely?" Will turned away from the pier to stare at Paul.

"Sometimes," Paul acknowledged. "But I have my teammates and my mom or dad always coming to visit."

"And there's Sonny," Will mumbled, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to them.

They were all alone.

"Yeah," Paul said, biting the side of his cheek.

"You don't sound that excited about him," Will noted, leaning closer to Paul.

"Things have been difficult the past few months," Paul admitted. "He doesn't want to hide. I get it. I don't want to either it's just…"

"Worth it?" Will guessed. "You get to be here," Will waved his hand towards the window in front of them. "You have your dream job in a dream location. You've worked so hard for this. Yeah, being open would be amazing too, getting to have it all. But you aren't ready for that yet. I mean, if you were ready, if you felt comfortable you would do it."

"Sonny doesn't get that," Paul smiled. "He thinks it's all about him but it's about me. Even if I could come out and it wouldn't risk everything, I don't know if I could."

"Well, he shouldn't pressure you," Will insisted. "He should understand it's a personal process."

"I was terrified to tell you," Paul confessed. "I mean, I wasn't sure how you would take it. You always looked up to me and I didn't want you to see me in a different light."

"But I came out first," Will smiled.

"Yeah, I knew all my fears were unfounded after that," Paul laughed. "Then again, you always had to be first with everything, baby."

"Like when?" Will huffed.

"Whenever we'd play games, I always had to let you win or you'd get that pout on your face. That one, yes!" Paul pointed at Will's downturned lips.

"I do not pout," Will crossed his arms and sighed.

"Oh my god, you liar," Paul guffawed. "You are the biggest, poutiest, sulkiest-,"

"Hey!" Will objected.

"You, sir, are a crybaby," Paul finished. "Always have been, always will be."

Paul smiled as Will glared at him.

"Like right now," Paul chuckled. "You're gonna sit there and stew until I cave."

Will blinked staring straight at Paul.

"Not gonna happen this time," Paul said. "Not gonna happen at all. I am not going to give in."

Will's eyes widened, lower lip wobbling.

"Nope, not working this time," Paul denied. "Ain't happening, baby."

Will sniffled once, eyes watering.

"Not gonna work," Paul's eyes darted towards Will's trembling lip. "Damnit! Fine, you win. I give up, you always win."

Will's answering smile and victorious laugh caused a hitch in Paul's breathing.

* * *

"I'm gonna get so fat," Will complained as he stuffed a decadent piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"You're in Ghirardelli Square. You need to eat chocolate," Paul argued. "You're the one who thinks he needs to eat it all at once."

"You shoved a giant bag of candy in my hands," Will shrugged. "What's a guy to do?"

"Show some self-restraint," Paul guessed.

"Nah," Will dismissed, chocolate smeared all over his lips. "I'll just do some extra sit-ups or something tomorrow. Gotta keep up these abs," Will patted his stomach.

Paul nodded, trying not to imagine said abs.

"I just had an idea," Will said. "How do you feel about going to-,"

"Hey!" a voice behind them called out.

Will turned around when the person he least wanted to see strolled up.

Sonny jogged through a small crowd and stopped in front of Paul and Will.

"Hey," Sonny smiled, hands in his pockets. "What are you guys up to?"

Will, happy, carefree mood slithering away, let Paul do the talking.

"Candy," Paul handed his bag over to Sonny. "Here, I saved your favorites."

"Thanks," Sonny grinned, fingers grazing over Paul's as he grabbed the bag.

"Um," Paul glanced around, "Do you want to stay? We're just wandering around."

Will snapped his neck towards Paul. He didn't want Sonny around them.

"Great," Sonny started walking.

Paul stood next to Sonny, forcing Will to follow behind them.

"It's been a long time since we've done something like this," Sonny said, shoulder brushing against Paul's. "It's nice."

"Yeah, it is," Paul agreed with a smile.

Will rolled his eyes behind them.

 _Sonny needs to go_ , Will thought. _He's just in the way._

"Paul," Will interjected, cutting Sonny off mid-sentence. "I'm feeling kind of cold."

"You are?" Paul frowned. "We should head back to the car. You've had a long day. We can watch movies until we fall asleep just like old times."

Will's lips curled up when Sonny added, "Mind if I come too?"

"Course not," Paul answered. "Right, Will?"

Sonny smirked triumphantly at Will when he was forced to smile and nod under Paul's watchful eye.

"Still cold, though," Will pointed out.

"Here," Paul shrugged off his own jacket and handed it to Will. "Looks good," Paul complimented once Will zipped it over his own meager sweater.

Will bowed his head to keep from flashing Sonny a triumphant look of his own.

* * *

Will, pressed as far against one end of the sofa as he could get, was seconds away from covering his ears.

The minute Will, Paul, and Sonny sat down on the couch, Sonny mauled Paul's mouth. He mumbled something about missing Paul but Will knew the truth.

Sonny was trying to stake his claim.

"Okay," Paul pushed Sonny off of him, "We're being rude."

"There is one person in the whole world that knows we're together," Sonny stated. "Excuse me for wanting to take advantage of that."

Sonny kissed Paul again, excessively loud and wet.

Will felt like puking.

"Paul?" Will smacked against Paul's shoulder. "I'm thirsty. Paul? Paul?" Will kept repeating until Paul unglued from Sonny.

"Sorry, baby, sorry," Paul stood up, physically separating himself from Sonny. "What do you want?"

"Do you think-?" Will started.

"What the hell did you just call him?" Sonny demanded venomously.

"Huh?" Paul glanced at Sonny. "Oh, yeah, baby. Everyone always called him that growing up. I just started picking it up again."

Sonny crossed his arms, teeth grinding together.

"I was the baby in the family for a long time," Will smiled coyly at Sonny. "Paul," Will simpered, "Can you make me some green tea?"

"Yeah?" Paul rushed to the kitchen, gathering his supplies.

"Mmm hmm," Will turned on the couch to keep conversing. "I try to make it at home but it's not as good as yours. Well, except for when I visit your mom. She's even better than you."

"You visit his mom?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh," Will nodded with a smug smile. "She has an amazing collection of books and lets me borrow them."

"You two still do that?" Paul laughed in delight.

"Yep, we have our own book club," Will explained.

Sonny grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

Will leaned back against the couch with a wide smile.

Several minutes later, Paul set a teapot on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You know," Paul said as he plopped in the middle seat of the couch. "You two have a few things in common."

Paul desperately wanted to alleviate some of the awkward tension in the room.

"Like what?" Will questioned when Sonny didn't say anything.

"You have the same amount of siblings," Paul said. "Three."

"Yeah?" Will frowned, trying to recall everything he knew about Adrienne and Justin Kiriakis.

"Three older brothers," Sonny said with a bored tone.

"Oh," Will responded. "I'm the oldest, two sisters and a brother."

"And how many dads in that mess?" Sonny couldn't help himself from saying.

"Your oldest brother is the result of your dad cheating on your mom," Paul said. "Seriously, what is your deal, Sonny?"

Sonny shrugged, unrepentant.

Will pressed his lips together before taking a deep breath.

"My mother has four kids with two different men," Will informed Sonny. "And she's happily married right now for your information. Which I hear is more than anyone can say about your parents."

"Will," Paul said with a serious expression on his face.

"Excuse me," Will pushed off the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."

"What is his problem?" Sonny asked, moving closer to burrow against Paul.

"Gee, I wonder," Paul rolled his eyes. "Why are you so rude to him?"

"Me?" Sonny scoffed. "What about him?"

"Ever since he got here you've been a jerk to him," Paul said. "It's getting old. You two are both important to me. I'd like it if you'd get along."

"I'll try," Sonny acquiesced knowing he had no choice. "But no promises."

* * *

Will scrubbed at his blonde hair, rinsing conditioner out. He prolonged his shower with all the fancy dials and features. It felt heavenly. Although the truth of it was he didn't want to see Sonny.

Will didn't like Sonny. Even if Sonny wasn't dating Paul, Will wouldn't like him. Sonny was judgmental and condescending. He looked down on Will without even knowing him.

 _What does my mom's track record with guys have to do with me?_ Will thought as he turned off the shower. _Paul shouldn't be with someone like Sonny. Paul should be with someone else, someone better. Someone like me._

As he wrapped his towel around his waist, Will thought of the perfect way to wipe that smug look off Sonny's face.

* * *

"Paul?" Will called as he walked back into the front room. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Will padded across the dark hardwood floors barefoot. He paused at the side of the sofa, trying to keep himself from reacting to Paul and Sonny cuddling.

"Yeah?" Paul turned his head from the TV and did a double take, moving away from Sonny. "Nice shirt," Paul smiled.

"I'm still cold," Will shrugged. He rummaged through Paul's closet and found an old, well-worn Salem High baseball shirt.

"I'm not complaining," Paul said. "Did you have fun today?"

"I still can't believe you took me to see whales," Will laughed. "The animals, the food, the company," Will said, "It was one of the best days of my life."

Will threw himself at Paul, practically crawling into his lap to hug him. "Thank you," Will whispered, resting his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Anytime," Paul squeezed Will tight, shutting his eyes.

"Night, Paul," Will said with a kiss on the cheek. After he pulled back, Will waved, "Night, Sonny."

* * *

Will lay wide awake in bed for twenty minutes before pulling out his phone.

 **-I can't sleep.**

 **-You didn't have that problem yesterday.**

 **-Paul**

 **-What?**

 **-You remember how you'd get me to sleep when I was little?**

 **-Of course**

 **-Will you come sing me my song?**

 **-Seriously? You're 18 now not 8**

 **-Please?**

 **-You're using the puppy eyes right now aren't you?**

 **-Yes.**

 _Knock Knock_

"You're ridiculous, did you know that?" Paul asked as he opened the door to the guest room.

"I just wanna sleep but I'm too tired to sleep," Will sighed dramatically. "I will never sleep again."

"I bet you're out in ten minutes," Paul said as he pulled back the comforter and slipped in next to Will.

"Sing me my song?" Will rolled over to pout pitifully at Paul.

"You sing better than I do," Paul grumbled.

"I can't sing myself to sleep," Will argued. "Please?"

"Fine," Paul said. He opened his arms and let Will cuddle in close just like when they were kids. "Close your eyes and no making fun of me."

Paul cleared his throat and sang in a slow cadence.

"Who knows how long I've loved you. You know I love you still. Will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you want me to, I will," Paul sang.

Will adjusted on Paul's chest, smiling.

"For if I ever saw you, I didn't catch your name, but it never really mattered. I will always feel the same," Paul continued, fingers trailing up and down Will's arm.

"Love you forever and forever, love you with all my heart. Love you whenever we're together. Love you when we're apart," Paul closed his eyes.

"And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air. Sing it loud so I can hear you; make it easy to be near you. For the things you do endear you to me, oh, you know I will. I will," Paul sang. "Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm. Da da da da da da da."

Just like when they were children, by the time the song finished, Will was fast asleep. Paul held Will for a moment longer before rolling out of the embrace.

Paul made sure Will was comfortable, blanket pulled across his shoulders, pillow fluffed.

"Night, Will," Paul whispered into the quiet night.

* * *

"What was that about?" Sonny questioned as soon as Paul flopped onto the couch.

"He couldn't sleep," Paul answered. "He had that problem a lot when he was younger. He'd end up staying at my house whenever his parents fought. I'd always get him to sleep faster than Marlena or my dad could."

"How?" Sonny asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh," Paul scratched the back of his neck, eyes downturned. "I'd sing him to sleep. It's dumb since I'm not even that good. We'd always call it his song."

"Which is what?" Sonny crossed his arms.

" _'_ _I Will'_ by the Beatles," Paul said. "He thought it was about him since it has his name in the title."

"And he just happened to need it tonight?" Sonny stared at Paul in disbelief. "Are you being willfully ignorant or what?"

"What?" Paul frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"…Nothing," Sonny rolled his eyes pointedly. "Nothing at all. Just pick out a movie."

Paul looked at Sonny for a few moments longer before pulling up Netflix. Sonny just didn't get how close he was to Will.

As Paul picked out a movie, Sonny surreptitiously googled the lyrics to Will's song on his phone. His frown became more and more pronounced the longer he read.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Paul asked as Will mozied into the kitchen the next morning.

"Good," Will grinned. "I always sleep better after hearing my song."

"I can't believe you made me do that," Paul half-heartedly complained.

"You loved it and you know it," Will fired back. "You miss singing me to sleep. You miss me sneaking into your bed."

Paul, flustered, cleared his throat, "Coffee?"

"Please," Will leaned his elbows on the quartz countertop. "So, you wanna go to the pool with me?"

"Tempting," Paul said, "Unfortunately, I have to spend all day in the clubhouse. You could come with, though."

"Yeah?" Will sat up straighter, eyebrows lifting in interest.

"I pulled a few strings," Paul shrugged. "So, what do you say?"

Will's plans for convincing Paul to join him in the hot tub flew out the window. There were more important things than stealing Paul away from Sonny and baseball was one of them.

* * *

Will watched Paul step up to the pitching mound and cheered from his section in the stands.

"Woo!" Will yelled through his cupped hands. "Go Paul!"

Will knew Paul couldn't hear him or see him from where he was sitting in the stands. It didn't stop him, though. Secretly, Will liked to think that Paul knew he was cheering him on, knew Will was rooting for him.

Will put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his palms. He requested a seat in the nosebleed section. As much as Will loved watching Paul play, Will had been watching Paul all his life.

 _I'm only gonna get a view like this once,_ Will thought as another series of waves rolled into the shore as the sun set.

AT & T Park featured a perfect view of the San Francisco Bay. Will was quickly becoming obsessed with the water. He didn't know what he was going to do when he had to go back to Salem with its paltry rivers.

The sound of loud cheers pulled Will from his thoughts. Another batter struck out by Paul.

Will smiled, pulling his Giants sweater further around himself. The sweater was a gift from Paul. Will spent the entire day at the ballpark. Will met the entire lineup and coaching staff. He even participated in a few warmup exercises. Paul's teammates laughed when Will got a hit off one of Paul's pitches. Will assumed Paul was going easy on him but he still had fun.

In addition to the fun-filled day, Will got a lot of swag. Jerseys, sweaters, hats, mugs, anything and everything with a Giants logo or Paul's name. Will was going to have to ship it to Salem. There was no way it would all fit in Will's suitcase even with a private jet.

This was the best few days Will had had in a long time. Life in Salem was difficult, to say the least. Whenever his father was home from business, he spent more time in a bar than with Will or Allie. Will relied more on EJ as a father figure than Lucas. Everyone and anyone enjoyed telling Will how horrible his mother or EJ were. It grated on Will all the opinions and judgments.

Graduation was the best thing that happened to Will Horton. The work itself wasn't hard but dealing with his classmates was. Besides Tad Stevens, Will's best friend, Will didn't have that many people to talk to at school. Everyone either stayed away from him because of his family or because Will came out. He wasn't outright bullied but being treated like he didn't exist hurt just as much.

If it wasn't for Neil, Will wouldn't have made it to graduation day.

Neil Hultgren was everything to Will for almost two years. He was a confidant, a sounding board, a mentor, and a lover. Despite what everyone thought, they were never officially boyfriends. Will was too young for that, only sixteen to Neil's nineteen. That didn't stop the two of them from being intimate, though. Neil taught Will everything he knew about being with another man. He also taught Will how to stand up for himself, keep his head high but also admit when he needed help.

Neil left for graduate school two days after he graduated Salem University. Will knew it was coming, he prepared. It didn't stop the hurt, though, now that Neil was gone. They still messaged each other every day but it wasn't the same as being face-to-face.

Will wasn't in love with Neil. Loved him, yes. He was one of Will's best friend's. Neil never held Will's heart. That had always belonged to Paul Narita.

Will watched as Paul cocked back his arm, throwing a perfect curve ball.

Paul had always been in Will's life. Back in Paul's condo, there was even a picture of Paul holding a newborn Will in the hospital in a frame on the wall. It wasn't always easy. Tori and Marlena were rivals, constantly at each other's throats. It made things difficult for Will, watching his grandma or his mom going after Tori and Paul. For a long time, too, Will didn't even realize he was in love with Paul. Didn't understand why his palms would sweat or his skin would flush just looking at him.

Paul was the only one that was always there for Will. He always made time for Will even when Will was a small, annoying little kid that followed Paul around. Paul listened to Will, told Will in his words and his actions that Will was important. Even when Paul moved to San Francisco and started playing professionally, he still managed to talk to Will every week. When he took the time to study his feelings, it wasn't entirely surprising Will was in love with Paul.

By the time Will understood what he felt, he agonized over whether Paul could or would ever feel the same or not. Will wasn't the smartest or the best looking. But he was nice and loyal. Paul's family would readily accept Will, most of them were Will's family as well. They could be happy together. Unfortunately, Will didn't know if Paul was gay then.

The last time Paul visited Salem, two years ago, Paul came out to him. After a hard fought season, Paul came home to relax. Will took him to the Horton family cabin to unwind. The two sat on the back patio, talking for hours and hours under the starlight.

Terrified of Paul's reaction, Will admitted he found males more interesting than females. That kissing girls felt wrong, that he found it lacking. When he found the courage to come out, Will was met with an understanding smile and a confession of Paul's own.

Will thought back to the moment he took a chance and kissed Paul. It didn't work out. Will didn't think he would ever recover from such humiliation but Paul was sweet. He let Will down gently. Explained that Will was so young, too young. That was when Will found out about Sonny, the secret boyfriend.

Paul showed Will a picture of Sonny he had on his phone, one of the few in case his account was ever hacked. Will examined Sonny's dark hair and eyes, his tanned skin. The bright smile and spiked hair. He looked so different compared to Will.

Will had never hated anyone so much without meeting them.

After Will went home that night, and admittedly cried himself out, Will realized Paul never told Will they couldn't be together or that he wasn't attracted to Will. Paul gave reasons why they shouldn't be together, not that they never would be one day.

Will vowed that the next time he saw Paul, he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Now that Will had met Sonny, saw how he treated Paul, Will was more determined than ever. Will was going to have Paul, even for just a night, boyfriend or no boyfriend.

 _I have the skills now, the looks,_ Will thought as he swallowed nervously. _Tonight, I'm going to get Paul._

 _Buzz Buzz_

Will yanked his phone out of his jacket and smiled at the message from Neil.

 **-Just watched your whale video. Looked like fun**

 **-So much fun, you don't even know**

 **-How is the seducing going?**

 **-Making progress. He can't say no to the puppy eyes and likes it when I'm shirtless.**

 **-Wait until he sees those puppies when your shirtless and on your knees. He'd never resist you then**

 **-That's the plan**

Will stood up and rolled his shoulders back and forth when the announcer informed them it was time for the seventh inning stretch.

As Will sang along to "Take Me Out to the Ballgame," a plan formed in Will's mind.

Will Horton was going to seduce Paul Narita-Black, tonight.

* * *

Author's note:

Part two, the smutty part, will get uploaded sometime this weekend.

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you again for all the free stuff," Will told Paul as they walked into his condo after the game. The two struggled under the weight of all Will's free Giants merchandise. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't," Paul said as he dropped the box he was carrying. "That was the organization. They all know how much you mean to me."

"I'll have to thank them again," Will grinned as he tossed a few other things toward the couch. "So, what do you normally do after a game?"

"Honest?" Paul smiled awkwardly, "I meet Sonny at our hotel."

"Oh," Will tried not to make a face. "How does that even work with the press and all? Don't they notice you go to the same hotel all the time?"

"Nah," Paul shrugged. "I wear hats and go in a back way. They haven't figured it out in the few years it's been going on. I don't think they will now."

"Doesn't the hotel staff recognize you?" Will continued. "Or your name?"

"I check in with a fake name," Paul explained. "George Herman."

"Ego much?" Will joked. "You can't have a credit card with that name, though."

"I don't," Paul nodded. "Sonny uses the card I gave him to check in."

"Is that all he uses it for?" Will wondered, "The hotel room?"

"Uh," Paul scratched his neck, "No. He uses it for whatever he wants."

"So, you pay for the room and the room service," Will figured. "And whatever else he wants. I thought you said he had a job."

"He does," Paul said. "It just doesn't pay that well. San Francisco is expensive. I have more than enough money."

"Does your mom or dad know you're paying for him?" Will crossed his arms. "I don't think they'd like that."

"I paid for girlfriends," Paul defended. "Besides, it's my money."

"It's your money and you're wasting it," Will argued. "He's an adult. He should pay for himself. Besides, he's a Kiriakis. They're all loaded."

"He doesn't like accepting money from his family," Paul mumbled.

"But he'll take it from you?" Will frowned.

Paul adjusted his weight from foot to foot with a strange look on his face.

"Sorry," Will sighed. "I don't mean to argue with you. It's just, I worry about you. You're so generous. I don't want you taken advantage of." Will took a deep breath, "Besides, Sonny, he, uh, he doesn't like me, does he?"

"I think he's just jealous," Paul answered, glad they were changing the subject. "You know, since I can take you out places without it being a big deal or people getting suspicious."

"Are you sure that's it?" Will stepped closer to Paul, invading his space. "He was out with us yesterday night and no one looked twice at you and him together."

Paul pressed his lips together, eyes dipping down to Will's lips.

"I think so," Paul whispered.

Will batted his lashes at Paul; lips curving up the longer Paul looked at him.

"Do you mind," Will asked in a low voice, hand reaching out to land on Paul's chest. "If I use your bathtub? I'm feeling a bit chilled. I can't seem to get acclimated to the sea air."

"Yeah, that's fine," Paul blinked several times, clearing his head. "I told you I'd get you a seat at home base. It's warmer down there."

"Maybe at the next game," Will rubbed against Paul's pecs. "So, bath?"

Paul swallowed, nodding.

"You have to show me how to use it," Will smirked. "All those knobs, I might get confused."

Paul followed Will into the bathroom. It didn't even occur to him that Will was the most technologically savvy person he knew.

* * *

"It looks hard but it's actually easy," Paul told Will as he kneeled before the bathtub. "Um, I've got a lot of bath salts and things like that if you really want to relax. I know you don't get a lot of that at home with all your siblings."

Will, while Paul's back was turned, pulled his Giants sweater and shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving him in nothing but a skin tight pair of dark wash jeans.

"Do you want it hot or just warm?" Paul asked.

"Oh, I'd say hot," Will answered as Paul looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's always bet…" Paul trailed off as he stared at Will.

"Something wrong?" Will asked with a raised brow.

"Uh, no," Paul answered after several moments. "Just, um, no, nothing."

"Oh, okay," Will nodded as he popped the button on his jeans.

"Will," Paul said in a low voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed," Will replied. "I am going in the bath, aren't I?"

"Right," Paul sighed. "That's all your doing. Of course," Paul turned back to the tub. Under his breath, he whispered, "Get your head out of the gutter. He's barely legal. Stop it."

"So," Will's zipper made a loud sound as he pulled it down, "It must be frustrating being with Sonny."

"Why do you say that?" Paul wondered. He moved to rummage through a cabinet for the bath salts.

"He doesn't seem that happy," Will shrugged, wiggling out of his jeans. "It can't be much fun hiding your relationship, never going out in public. Not telling any of your friends or family, that kind of thing."

"It's, it can be fun," Paul denied weakly.

"How?" Will smiled as he stood in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs.

"Exciting, I guess, you know, clandestine affair and all," Paul shrugged. "Do you want the pink ones or the blue?" Paul turned around with two jars of bath salts in his hands.

"I'm thinking the blue," Will grinned as Paul's eyes roamed his body. "And it is pretty exciting, keeping a relationship a secret. That's what it was like with Neil, at first, having to hide that I was experimenting with him."

Will took a step closer to Paul, closing the distance between them.

"Eventually, it grew tiresome," Will confessed. "Having to keep it a secret, worrying about someone finding out. It would be so much easier if you were with someone that understood you. Someone that appreciated how hard you've worked for your career. Someone that you could bring around the family without any questions, that sort of thing. At least, that's what I figured out with Neil."

"Um," Paul swallowed heavily, eyes locked on the cut of Will's hips. "It would be easier."

"But if you're happy, completely happy," Will lifted one shoulder, emphasizing his sharp collar bone and shoulder muscles.

"Right," Paul mumbled, staring.

"So," Will said, thumbs digging into the waistband of his briefs, exposing more skin.

"So?" Paul licked his lips.

"Bath?" Will mused. "Unless you want to join me?"

"Uh…right," Paul shook his head. "Um, here," he shoved the bath salts at Will, nearly dropping them. "I'll be in my room, over here, um, yeah."

Paul stumbled into the counter as he rushed out the door.

Will couldn't help but cackle to himself as he dropped his briefs and bent over to reach into his jeans. He found the item he shoved in there when Paul wasn't looking.

Will ripped open a travel-size packet of waterproof lube and stepped into the steamy bath water.

* * *

Paul sat on his bed, leg bouncing. His eyes kept trailing towards the door to his master bathroom. Will was in there, in the tub, naked.

 _All that pale flesh wet and supple,_ Paul thought before shaking his head. _No, stop it. What the hell is wrong with you?_

 _You can't think about him like that. You've known him since the day he was born. It's weird._

 _But, he's so hot and sweet,_ another part of himself said. _He's got perfect blowjob eyes. They'd look so good staring up at me with his lips wrapped around-no! No, stop it. Bad thoughts, no._

Paul groaned, standing up to pace. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to call Sonny. Maybe talking with his boyfriend would cool Paul down or at least ground him.

 _And what would Sonny say when I tell him Will's in my bath? That he wears the sexiest little undies and I want to dig my tongue into the cut of his hips? No, stop it!_

 _I can't call Sonny now,_ Paul realized. _Not when I'm all worked up. It'll just piss him off even more._

Paul felt a little bad for lying to Will earlier. He knew Sonny wasn't only jealous of Will going out in public with Paul.

 _Sonny's jealous of Will,_ Paul knew. _Jealous of our relationship. Jealous of Will's body and Will's connection with me. Jealous that I take him to restaurants and whale watching. Jealous that I sing him to sleep. And right now he's got every reason to be._

Paul knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop his attraction to Will. Paul wasn't a total perv. He didn't notice Will until the day Will kissed him. Before that day, Will was the same sweet kid he always was. After Will came out, after the kiss, Paul saw Will in a new light.

The pictures Will sent him, Paul locked tight in his brain for the times he was alone and desperate in the shower. When he had nothing more than a few minutes and needed something quick to get him off. He'd close his eyes and remember Will's shirtless form. Paul didn't like to acknowledge that part of him, though. He always felt gross thinking of Will that way.

 _But them abs?_ Paul sighed. _And is it really that bad? Will was dating someone three years older than him. It's almost the same thing._

 _It's just thoughts,_ Paul insisted. _It's not like I've done anything. It's just thoughts._

The bathroom door opened.

Paul felt like crying when Will walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Your bath is magic," Will insisted with a serene smile. "It was so relaxing."

"I'm glad you liked it," Paul replied. He tried his best to keep his eyes on Will's face.

"I did," Will divulged. He walked closer to Paul, near the bed. "And you were right. I don't get to indulge in something like that often."

Paul nodded.

"Actually," Will smiled impishly. "The last time I was in a bath was with Neil."

"Oh?" Paul squeaked.

"Yeah," Will laughed. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back to expose his neck. "I snuck him into my room at the mansion. We splashed water all over the sides of the tub. My legs were shaky from riding him so hard we had to drain the tub and put more water in it to relax me."

Paul choked.

"Mmm," Will opened his eyes and laughed. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear that."

"Uh," Paul said dumbly.

"It's just, well," Will sighed. "I don't have anyone else to talk to about it. Just Neil and he's gone now. T gets all weirded out too. I try hanging out with Neil's friends but they all think of me as some sort of plaything."

"What?" Paul frowned, feeling protective.

"It's alright," Will shrugged. "I don't mind that much."

"What do they do to you? Do they make you feel uncomfortable?" Paul growled.

"No," Will grinned. "I can stand up for myself. Besides," Will pulled his towel up higher when it began to slip, "I like teasing them."

"What?" Paul glanced down where the towel precariously covered Will's groin.

"It's nothing to worry about," Will promised, rubbing at a stray drop of water that traveled between his pecs. "I've got it covered."

"Right," Paul nodded, eyes locked on Will's chest. "What were we talking about again?"

"Using me as a toy," Will whispered. "Letting someone do whatever they want to me."

Paul emitted a strangled gurgling sound.

"Do you think about that too?" Will wondered. "About using me, putting your hands on me?"

"Will," Paul swallowed. "I-,"

"Hmm?" Will swaggered toward Paul, brushing his fingertips down one of Paul's arms. "Have you ever thought about that?"

Paul was frozen. He couldn't find the strength to move.

"I've thought about you," Will confessed. "I've thought about you almost every night. I've thought of every way I'd want you to touch me, every way I want to touch you."

"Will, you can't," Paul feebly said. "I don't, we can't, you can't say things like that."

"Why not?" Will asked. "It's the truth. I've thought about it so often, about you."

Will stepped even closer, chests brushing.

"Will," Paul turned his head. "You're, you're too young for this, for any of this. You're a chi-,"

"Don't say that," Will demanded. "I am not a child. And the things you want to do to me are nothing close to childlike."

"I didn't say anything," Paul tried.

"You didn't have to," Will insisted. "I see it. I see the way you look at me, the way you talk to me. I know you want me."

"I'm with Sonny," Paul responded. "I-I can't do that to him."

"You don't want me?" Will stepped away from Paul, just out of arms reach.

"I-no," Paul said reluctantly.

"No?" Will questioned as he dropped his towel.

Standing before Paul, completely nude, Will asked again, "You're saying you don't want to be with me? You don't want to put your hands on me?"

Will ran his hands over his pecs and down the ridges of his abs.

Paul stared, unable to look away.

"You don't want to put your mouth all over me?" Will glided his hands past his stomach. His fingers ran through his course pubic hair leading down to his taut cock.

"I-Will, please, stop it," Paul requested. "I-,"

"You know how I feel about you," Will wrapped his fist around his cock. "Don't you want me too?"

"That's not fair," Paul mumbled.

Will, wearing nothing but a smile, advanced. With every step Will took forward, Paul would take a step back until the back of his knees hit the bed.

Staring up at Will from his perch on the bed, Paul swallowed heavily.

Will reached out and grabbed both of Paul's large hands.

"Do it," Will requested, "Touch me."

Mesmerized, Paul nodded. He carefully placed both hands on Will's hips, sighing at the soft, warm skin.

"I shouldn't do this," Paul whispered, daring a glance into Will's eyes.

"Yes, you should," Will said as he leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Paul marveled at the difference two years made in Will's skills. When Will first came out to Paul two years ago, Will was shy and unsure. His lips trembled, his body alight with false bravado. Now, though, Will was almost an entirely different creature.

Will clutched at the back of Paul's neck, working Paul's lips open with a confidence Paul admired. Will's tongue knew just where to press, where to flick to get Paul to tighten his grip on Will's bare hips. Before Paul even knew what was happening, Will deftly undid four of his shirts buttons with one hand.

"God," Will groaned, nose rubbing against the side of Paul's. "You're even sexier than I remember."

"Oh?" Paul's hands rubbed up and down Will's sides, thumbs digging into the lines above Will's hips.

"Wanna lick over every part of you," Will confided, grazing his tongue against Paul's open mouth. "Wanna feel you inside every part of me," Will grinned when he felt Paul shudder.

"Fuck," Paul whimpered.

Will, finished with Paul's shirt, yanked it open, mapping the planes of his chest.

"Wanna taste you, feel you in my mouth," Will kissed down Paul's chin and throat, flicking against each nipple with his tongue until he was on his knees. "Wanna take you so deep I won't be able to scream your name when you fuck me open."

Paul shrugged off the rest of his shirt before his hands flew to Will's blonde locks. It looked strange seeing such a light color between his fingers. Paul was used to Sonny's dark hair. Will's looked off, felt off.

 _This isn't right,_ Paul thought. He almost stopped everything, knew he needed to stop everything. Before Paul got the chance, Will unbuttoned Paul's slacks and attached his mouth to Paul's bellybutton.

"Fuck, your mouth feels good," Paul praised, holding Will closer.

"Hmm," Will teased. "You have no idea."

Will continued licking and biting the sensitive flesh of Paul's lower stomach, undoing his pants at the same time. When Paul's pants and boxers were pulled to his ankles, Will's nose brushed against the dark patch of pubic hair. He breathed in Paul's musky scent.

"Will," Paul paused. He didn't know if he wanted to caution Will away or urge him on. He didn't know if he should listen to his conscience or listen to his body.

Will made the decision for Paul when he teased one finger down a prominent vein in Paul's dick. Chuckling, breath puffing against the tip, Will's tongue traced the same path.

"Oh, god," Paul moaned when Will began leaving wet, open mouth kisses up and down his cock.

"Always wondered what you'd taste like," Will mumbled as he sucked against Paul's leaky opening. "Mmm," Will made a show of licking his lips and staring up at Paul through his lashes.

"Hngh," Paul's hips twitched unconsciously.

"It's okay," Will rubbed his hands up and down Paul's muscular thighs. "You can fuck my throat all you want."

Will slowly sank down Paul's cock, jaw stretching wide. It took a few tries and choked off sounds for Will to ease most of Paul into his mouth and throat. Eyes leaking, face bright red, Will pulled up with a loud, wet pop.

"Fucking hell," it took all Paul's strength not to jab his hips up wildly.

Will jerked Paul's cock lazily with one hand while his mouth worked up and down, twisting this way and that. Despite the big game he talked, Will's throat could only handle so much cock at a time. He was still relatively inexperienced.

"Fuck," Paul's grip on Will's hair tightened, "I'm gonna come."

Will squeezed Paul's cock nice and tight, ceasing his movements.

"Not yet," Will soothed when Paul began to whine. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Fuck, I'll get it back up," Paul promised. "Just, please."

Will laughed, teasingly swiping his tongue against Paul's tip before standing up. He straddled Paul's lap, pulling him into a wet kiss.

Paul grabbed a handful of Will's ass, massaging the muscular yet fleshy globe.

Will devoured Paul's mouth, brushing his own hard cock against Paul's stomach.

Paul's fingers moved lower, wanting to tease against Will's opening with his thumb. He groaned when his thumb felt a wet, sticky substance smeared along Will's hole.

"Fuck," Paul and Will moaned together when Paul's thumb easily slid inside.

"Mmm," Will, arms wrapped around Paul's neck, grunted. "I opened myself up in the tub for you. Spread myself open with my fingers, thinking about what it'll feel like to finally have you inside me."

"God," Paul rubbed his thumb along Will's inner walls, groaning at the heat and the tight clench. Paul pressed his forehead against Will's. "Wanna feel you, want you."

"Say it again," Will urged, grinding into Paul's lap.

"I want you," Paul repeated, slipping his thumb out and replacing it with two fingers. "I want you, Will."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for-fuck, gah!" Will screeched when Paul started scissoring his fingers.

Paul rolled Will over onto the bed, spreading him out. He moved to get some more lube and a condom from a box stashed under his bed. When he popped back up he stopped to admire Will's naked form.

Will looked so enticing against the deep blue comforter. His eyes looked more vibrant, his skin paler.

The intensity of the moment was forgotten while Paul appreciated Will.

"What?" Will asked, biting his lip when he noticed Paul's stare. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Paul shook his head. As much as he enjoyed sex kitten Will, it was nice to see his regular, normal Will was still there too.

Paul leaned over Will, kissing him soundly. "You're beautiful," Paul praised.

Will shut his eyes closed, nearly pinching himself. None of this seemed real. None of it.

"Now," Paul tossed the condom package on Will's stomach. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," Will answered before Paul even finished. "I want this so much. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Are you positive?" Paul pressed.

For some reason, with Will vulnerable beneath him, Paul felt like he was taking advantage of Will. He knew Will was nursing a crush, knew his actions goaded Will along.

Will was young and naïve. Even with the little seductive act, Paul knew this most likely meant a lot more to Will than it did to him. He had to be sure Will knew what he was doing.

"This, this isn't going to change anything," Paul told Will as he picked up the condom. "What happens tonight, what happens now, it won't make a difference."

Will chewed his lower lip and nodded.

"I know that," Will said. "I know I'm going home in a few days. I know you'll still have a boyfriend and I'll still dream about the day you might see me as more than just this. It doesn't matter," Will smiled. "I'd rather have this than nothing at all."

Paul wavered.

"I want this," Will insisted, lowering his eyes and spreading his legs. "You won't break me."

"No?" Paul mumbled as he ripped open the condom.

"I know how to separate sex and feelings," Will informed him. "It's what I'd do with Neil all the time."

Paul frowned. He didn't want to hear about Will and another guy right now.

Will quirked a brow when he noticed.

"The first time," Will divulged in a decadent whisper. "I was on my stomach, biting my sheets to keep from screaming your name."

Paul swallowed as he rolled the condom over his slightly limp length. He fisted himself to full hardness again as he watched and listened to Will.

"One time," Will threw his head back against the pillows, body pushing off the bed, "I convinced Neil to roleplay with me. He wore one of your old jerseys I kept. I was wearing my baseball uniform. We snuck into the dugout at school. God, I don't think I've ever come as hard as that night."

"That so?" Paul dribbled a few squeezes of lube along his length, wiping the excess against Will.

"I don't know," Will twitched in anticipation, hips rolling around the bed. "What if the real thing isn't as good?"

"Oh, I'll show you good," Paul warned before diving for Will's lips.

Before, Paul was under Will's spell. So captivated, so spellbound, Paul let Will lead the way. Not anymore, now Paul was in charge.

Paul cradled Will's face in one hand while his other lifted Will's legs, encouraging him to wrap them around Paul's waist.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Paul promised between kisses. "Make you forget anyone ever touched you before."

"God, yes," Will dug his fingers into the back of Paul's neck, legs squeezing him tight.

"Gonna make you forget everyone and everything but me," Paul guaranteed as he pressed the head of his cock against Will.

Will gasped, tensing up.

"Relax, baby," Paul pressed open-mouthed kisses down Will's neck. "Can't get inside unless you relax."

"B-big," Will mumbled, forehead wrinkled as Paul pressed inside. It didn't hurt exactly. It was just highly uncomfortable.

"Bigger than Neil?" Paul asked in delight as he pressed inch by agonizing inch into Will until he bottomed out.

"Yes," Will grunted, thighs trembling.

"How many cocks have been in you?" Paul wondered as he worked his hips into tiny teasing circles.

"In my ass or in my mouth?" Will questioned, whimpering.

"Both," Paul growled against Will's ear. Paul felt an unbearable jealously talking about this but it also brought out a sickening thrill. It turned Paul on knowing he was erasing every other man that came before him. "Wanna know."

"Only Neil's been inside me," Will slowly rolled his hip up to meet Paul. "But I've sucked off three different guys, not including you."

"Naughty," Paul teased, nipping at Will's earlobe. He kept his hips as still as he could.

"Little bit," Will agreed with a sly smile and lidded eyes. "They were all Neil's friends and none of them knew about the others."

"I'm gonna make you forget each and every one of them," Paul promised, using all of his strength not to pound into Will. "Tell me when I can move."

"Now," Will answered in a shaky voice. "Please, Paul. I need it."

"You need it, hmm?" Paul pushed himself up until he was hovering over Will. He wanted to see Will's face, wanted to capture everything. "Need me?"

"Yes!" Will wailed when Paul began to thrust in and out. "Yes, I need you! I've always needed you. Want you so much."

"Good," Paul grinned, sweat beading along his temple. "I want you too."

Paul grabbed onto Will's hips, leaving fingerprint indentations. He kept his thrusts erratic. Sometimes moving at a jackrabbit pace, sometimes jabbing in slow but hard.

Each time Will was close to the edge, Paul would pull back. Punishing Will for the blowjob earlier.

When they were both sweat-soaked and panting, Paul moved onto his haunches and pushed Will's knees near his ears.

"Fuck," Will grunted as it changed the angle of Paul's thrusts. "God, Paul, please!"

"Oh, yeah?" Paul moaned. The sound of his balls slapping against Will's ass echoed around the room. "You wanna come?"

"Please," Will begged as he clenched down around Paul causing him to shout out.

"Fuck!" Paul threw his head back and moaned. "Jesus."

"Please?" Will asked again. "Paul!"

"Alright, baby," Paul grinned. He laid Will flat. He wanted a perfect view of Will's face when he came.

Paul slid his hand down to wrap around Will's bouncing cock and jerked.

"So close," Will warned, eyes closed, mouth open.

"Wanna watch you," Paul pressed a brief kiss to the side of Will's mouth. "Wanna see you paint your stomach, wanna lick you all clean."

Will shouted out a guttural moan, shuddering against Paul's form.

"That's it, baby," Paul praised as he worked Will through it. "Keep going. Look so sexy, feel so good."

Will opened his eyes in time to see Paul licking his palm clean.

"Oh, god," Will whimpered at the sight.

Paul slowed his thrusts, not wanting to cause Will any undue sensitivity. He was used to years of sex with Sonny where they rarely came at the same time. One would always get off first and the other would use their hand or mouth to finish the other one off.

Will locked his legs back around Paul's waist, keeping him in place.

"Why are you stopping?" Will asked, looking adorably confused.

"Well, you're done," Paul pointed out.

"But you're not," Will said with a silent, _Duh_.

When Paul simply stared at Will, Will rolled his eyes and flipped Paul onto his back.

Sliding back down onto Paul, Will began bouncing up and down rhythmically.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Paul closed his eyes and moaned.

"Hurts so good," Will admitted, eyes fluttering shut. He leaned against Paul's stomach for balance.

"You're too young to know what that is," Paul insisted as his hands spread all over the lush body writhing on top of him.

"Too young for that but not for you to fuck?" Will teased as he sat all the way down and stopped.

"No, no, keep going," Paul urged. He lifted up his hips in encouragement.

"I bet you liked those pictures I sent you," Will narrowed his eyes at Paul in delight. "Even when I was sixteen."

"I'm not a perv," Paul argued. "No sixteen year old should have abs like that!"

Will threw his head back and laughed as he continued to ride Paul.

Paul grabbed Will's hips, pausing his movements to thrust rapidly up into him.

"Fuck," Paul grunted. "Gonna come," Paul growled before shouting his release, hips working for several minutes afterward.

"Mmm," Will eased off Paul when he finished. "So, sexy," Will praised as he curled against Paul's chest.

"Wore me out," Paul sighed blissfully.

"Oh, yeah?" Will rolled his hips against Paul's side, cock fully recovered and interested.

"You have got to be kidding me," Paul laughed incredulously. "You just got off five minutes ago."

"Uh huh and now I wanna go again," Will teased. "Think you can satisfy me? Or was that all big talk when you said you'd make me forget everyone else? How long until you're hard again, old man?"

Paul glared at Will's falsely innocent face before rolling Will onto his stomach.

"I'll show you old man," Paul grumbled under his breath as he kissed down Will's damp back, sweat gathering on his tongue.

Paul nipped and sucked until he reached the slope of Will's ass. Massaging the cheeks, Paul spread Will open and blew on his stretched entrance.

"Think you can get off on this?" Paul asked before licking a stripe from Will's perineum to the edge of his spine.

"Oh, god, yes," Will groaned in delight. "Want your tongue, yes."

Paul buried his face in Will's ass, tongue licking all over, occasionally dipping inside.

Will didn't even try holding in his moans and shouts.

Paul, tongue deep inside Will, pushed Will to his knees and reached underneath him for Will's cock. Tongue teasing Will, fist jerking him, it didn't take any time at all for Will to get off again, praising Paul's name.

"Fuck," Will said breathlessly, head resting on his folded arms. "Mmm, fuck, yes."

"Hope you aren't getting sleepy on me, Horton," Paul rubbed his hard cock against Will's thighs. "Told you it wouldn't take me long."

"Good," Will beamed as he flipped over. "I can think of so many places in this condo you should fuck me over."

* * *

The next morning Will woke up sore and fucked out in Paul's bed.

"Mmm," Will groaned as he stretched out his arms and legs. His joints popped and muscles pulled.

Will heard a deep chuckle beside him and felt the edge of the bed dipping down.

"You look like a self-satisfied kitten," Paul announced as he crawled back into bed.

"Rawr," Will batted his hand in the air pretending to claw Paul. Will kicked the blankets off him exposing his naked flesh. "Why are you dressed?"

Will wasn't sure how he should act around Paul now. He promised Paul he only wanted one night, that he could live with one night. That wasn't true. Will wanted more than one night. He wanted forever.

 _Judging by the way Paul's looking at me,_ Will grinned. _That won't take too much convincing._

"I have interviews today," Paul admitted. He gazed over Will's exposed flesh while licking his lips. "I almost forgot."

"Do you have to leave?" Will asked with a sad look.

"Not until after ten," Paul said. "I'd invite you along but I think it would be pretty dull. I thought, instead, you'd rather explore on your own."

"That could be fun," Will sat up and crawled towards Paul. "Now," Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck. "I don't think you told me good morning. That's not nice."

Paul smiled before pulling Will into a deep kiss.

Paul knew he needed to distance himself from Will. Knew he made a mistake the night before. He should have told Will no. He should have walked away.

 _How could I do that to Sonny? Why did I? What kind of a monster am I_?

Will pulled away and smiled happily at Paul, playing with the ends of Paul's hair.

 _Will doesn't make me feel like a monster. He doesn't make me feel like I'm a disappointment or like I let him down every time we're together._

Paul pushed Will back against the pillows. He cupped the side of Will's face, thumb brushing underneath Will's eye.

 _Will looks at me like I'm everything,_ Paul pressed their lips together once more, hand exploring Will's skin.

Will sighed against Paul's mouth.

Paul nipped at Will's lips, kissing across his cheek toward his neck.

Will gasped, hips gyrating as Paul left open mouth kisses up and down his neck.

"Love those sounds," Paul praised as his hand ran up and down the side of Will's thigh.

"Yeah?" Will moaned, clutching at Paul's hair.

"Uh huh," Paul found a sensitive piece of flesh near Will's shoulder and sucked.

"Paul," Will lifted his hips impatiently.

"Hmm?" Paul smirked against Will's skin.

"Please," Will begged, "Please."

Paul leaned back to admire the mark he left. It was in a place that would be easily hidden but he enjoyed it. Enjoyed what it meant, enjoyed that he was the one to mark Will.

Paul's eyes swept over Will's skin, over the faint bruises he left on Will's hips hours before. As he wrapped his fist around Will's erect cock, jerking, Paul smiled.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Paul asked.

Will whined, limbs vibrating.

"Beautiful," Paul repeated as he spread Will's legs open.

Will, plastered against the sheets, moaned and whimpered as Paul worked him over with his fist.

Paul smiled, licking over the palm of his hand after getting Will off. He was content watching Will, knowing he pleasured Will. He didn't expect anything else.

Will took a few moments, with his eyes closed and chest heaving, to catch his breath.

"Mmm," Will stretched his arms out again, a satisfied grin on his lips. Once he opened his eyes, Will beckoned Paul over with a curl of his fingers.

"Happy?" Paul asked, snuggling into Will's side.

"Yep," Will grinned. He shoved Paul against the pillows, clambering over him. While dangling off the side, Will looked under the bed for the box he knew Paul kept his lube and condoms.

"Now," Will tossed his supplies on the bed and straddled Paul's waist. "I'm gonna make you just as happy," Will said as he worked open Paul's pants.

"Oh, yeah?" Paul rested his arms behind his head, lifting his hips off the bed to help shove his pants down.

"So, so happy," Will leered.

* * *

Will stepped into a trendy looking coffee shop, immediately walking to the counter to order. Will was so focused looking at the menu board he didn't notice the man behind the register.

"What can I get you?" a polite voice asked, breaking Will from his concentration.

"Uh, I'd like…" Will trailed off when he recognized the man in front of him. "Oh, Sonny."

Sonny looked up from the register and did nothing to hide his distaste.

"Will," Sonny replied.

"Can I get a medium drip?" Will asked, shifting from foot to foot. He didn't know how to react to Sonny now, either.

 _Paul's cock was inside me an hour ago,_ Will thought. _He fucked me to sleep last night. What am I supposed to say to his dumb boyfriend now?_

"$3.47," Sonny droned, holding out his hand.

"Right," Will mumbled as he handed over a $5 bill and moved towards the pickup area. As he waited, Will looked around the shop. It was much fancier than any of the places in Salem.

Will grabbed a few packets of sugar and a stirrer.

"Here," Sonny walked behind the counter to face Will. He shoved the drink in Will's face before pointing to an empty table. "Sit."

"Uh," Will didn't want to sit with Sonny but figured he had no choice.

"You need to stop your little game before you look pathetic," Sonny warned before Will even had a chance to sit down.

"What game?" Will asked, setting down his drink and sitting at the edge of his seat.

"That," Sonny pointed in Will's face, "That fake innocent crap. I see right through you. I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?" Will wondered. He pulled the lid off his coffee to let it cool down.

"I don't have to say it, we all know," Sonny warned. "Paul might be stupid enough to fall for your act but he isn't stupid enough to be with you."

"That so?" Will asked dryly, opening a sugar packet.

"Yeah," Sonny leaned across the table. "You know what he always told me about you? That you were the pathetic little brother he never wanted. That you'd follow him around Salem begging for attention. That he felt so bad for you since no one else wanted you, he'd hang around you. That's how he sees you. That's how he'll always see you."

Will swallowed, focusing on stirring his coffee.

"If he sees anything in you, it's a pretty face. Nothing more," Sonny continued. "So, why don't you take your little DiMera jet back to Salem where you belong? Before you embarrass yourself again like the last time you tried to steal my boyfriend."

Will's hands shook. He wanted to wipe that stupid smarmy smirk off Sonny's face. Wanted to tell Sonny he didn't know anything. That Will didn't have to try hard at all to steal Sonny's boyfriend. That not one hour ago Paul shoved Will into the pillows and cradled his face. That Paul whispered against Will's skin how beautiful he was, how sexy. That embarrassed was the last thing Will felt right now.

Will took a sip of his coffee.

"You know," Will said, looking over the rim of his cup, "When I was seven, maybe eight, my neighbor across the hall, her cat had kittens. I wanted one so bad. I begged my mom and my dad all day, every day. But they wouldn't let me have one."

Sonny eyed Will warily.

"Paul came over to babysit me and I told him. I told him about the kitten, how I already picked one out. That I knew what I'd name it," Will added. "And that no one would let me have one. I cried myself to sleep before naptime. When I woke up, Paul had the kitten."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sonny wondered.

"My mom was pissed but there wasn't anything she could do. It was technically Paul's kitten, not mine. It lived at his house even though I visited him every day. That's why my mom hated when Paul watched me. You know the reason?" Will looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Why?" Sonny sighed.

"Because he's never been able to tell me no," Will smiled. "I just have to bat my eyes, shed a few tears, and he gives me whatever I want. Sooner or later, Paul always gives in. Thanks for the coffee."

Will shoved his lid back on his drink, grabbed his trash, and walked away.

* * *

Paul smiled politely as yet another journalist walked out of the room. He was sitting in his publicist's office where the interviews took place. He already managed to get through four and earned a break.

Yanking out his phone, Paul smiled at the few pictures Will sent him. He eagerly responded, overjoyed at how much fun Will was having even on his own.

Paul was surprised there wasn't any lingering awkwardness between himself and Will. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had a boyfriend, one whom he was committed to and didn't want to hurt. But there was something about Will.

Will, who was so similar to the child Paul grew up with, and yet so different at the same time. Paul couldn't stop himself around Will. He couldn't stop touching him, kissing him. Seeing Will smile, seeing Will happy made Paul happy in a way he wasn't used to, in a way that was much more dangerous than he wanted to admit.

 _I don't know what the hell's wrong with me,_ Paul thought.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Paul glanced at his phone and frowned when he saw the number calling him. For security purposes, Paul programmed Sonny's name and number under a pseudonym.

Nervously, Paul answered, "Hello?"

"Hi," Sonny said in a clipped voice. He looked out the large window front of the coffee shop he worked at. He could just make out Will's blonde head crossing the street.

"What's up?" Paul asked, leg shaking up and down. He didn't know what to say to Sonny, afraid he was going to give himself away.

"It's Will," Sonny said, thinking quickly. "I was looking at ONTD during my break. A post went up with pictures of you and him."

"What?" Paul's stomach sank. "Pictures of what?"

"At dinner, on a boat," Sonny listed, making it up as he went. He needed to do something to warn Paul off. To stop Will in his tracks. "Everyone is speculating."

"Speculating what?" Paul asked in a panic.

"Well," Sonny shrugged, "Will's out, isn't he? He's here with you. People are gonna assume things. I mean, he does hang all over you."

Paul thought back to the day before. He couldn't remember if he was too touchy feely with Will or not in public.

"This is a disaster," Paul mumbled, freaked out.

"You should probably stop going places with him," Sonny said in an overly sympathetic tone. "You know, to protect your secret."

"Yeah," Paul sighed. "You're right."

"You know what else I was thinking," Sonny said. "I couldn't remember what you said Will's plans were after he graduated. Where is he going to school?"

"Salem U," Paul answered, shoulders hunching.

"Oh, wow," Sonny smiled to himself. "Four more years of school, four years where he'll have all the time in the world to grow up and find someone. Good for him, huh? I'm sure he's excited."

"Yeah," Paul said under his breath. "Good for him."

"I need to get back to work," Sonny revealed. "But, um, hey, I know things have been rough the past couple of weeks. I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," Paul answered, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

Will shouldered the door to Paul's condo open and tossed his armful of bags on the floor. He bought something for each of his siblings. He even found the time to send out a few postcards and a gift for Neil. Will knew Neil would laugh at the shirt he picked out. It was a basic gray tee with a rainbow dinosaur that said, "Mega-sore-ass".

Will lugged his things to his room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. After, he rummaged through the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

"Ha!" Will yelled triumphantly when he found a brand new box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. He knew Paul must have bought it just for him.

Will grabbed a bowl, spoon, some milk, and poured his cereal. He sat at the island countertop to eat. Spotting Paul's laptop, Will pulled it closer and turned it on. Paul had a lock on the screen.

 _Hmm,_ Will tapped his fingers on the countertop before taking a guess at the password. _Knew it._

Will shoveled some cereal into his mouth as he waited for the laptop to load. A few minutes later, he opened the Salem University website. Will already registered for classes and even had his dorm room assignment. Generally, Will was excited for classes to start. He just wasn't sure if Salem U was the right choice.

Yes, he had a full scholarship and all his friends were attending as well. But, if Will was being completely honest, the one thing that was missing from Salem U was something he could only get in San Francisco.

Will opened a new tab, looking at the San Francisco State University website. Gnawing on his lip, Will shook his head.

 _Stop being desperate,_ Will ordered. _I don't even know if Paul would want me to stay. He only said last night. Although, he did call me beautiful. And he did instigate this morning._

 _No, stop it. Just be cool. Whatever happens, will happen._

Will closed the laptop and grabbed his cereal. He moved toward the front room and plopped in front of the TV.

* * *

"Hey," Paul greeted almost an hour later. "I didn't expect you back yet."

"I got tired," Will shrugged. "Plus, I wanted to be here when you got home."

Paul nodded, throwing himself on the couch.

"God, I hate interviews," Paul complained. "It's so boring."

Will patted his lap, encouraging Paul to rest his head.

Paul looked at Will's lap and his face several times before lying down.

"I'm sorry," Will ran his fingers through Paul's dark hair. He didn't notice Paul's reluctance. "You're so popular, though. Everyone wants to know you."

"I guess I could have worse problems," Paul said. His eyes slid closed as Will's fingers worked their magic.

"I missed you today," Will whispered.

Paul's eyes snapped open. He knew he needed to put a stop to this. He couldn't encourage Will.

"Will," Paul swallowed. "We can't do this anymore."

"Why?" Will asked, rubbing against Paul's temples. "I know you want me."

"This isn't right," Paul insisted. "I'm with Sonny."

"But you don't want Sonny the way you want me," Will argued.

"I never said that, Will," Paul denied. "Sonny is my boyfriend and you're just-,"

"I'm just what?" Will wondered, stopping his fingers.

"You're just," Paul didn't know how to finish. "You're just…Will."

"Oh," Will mumbled, pushing Paul away from him.

Will knew Paul only agreed to one night with him. But that night extended into the morning. Paul was lying against him now. Will couldn't help but get his hopes up.

 _I thought Paul saw me as something else, though,_ Will bit his lip. _But Sonny was right, wasn't he? I'm just embarrassing myself._

"Will," Paul frowned, face pained. "Don't be like that, please."

"Sorry," Will said. "I didn't, I wasn't, I'm fine."

"Will," Paul reached out to touch Will's arm.

"I'm tired," Will pulled away. He grabbed his cereal bowl off the coffee table and stood up. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Will," Paul repeated as Will ran away. "Will, talk to me!"

* * *

Will threw himself face down on his bed. He didn't know why he was so disappointed. He knew Paul was dating Sonny, knew they'd been together for years.

 _I'm just the pretty face,_ Will recalled what Sonny said. _Paul's having problems with Sonny and I was just a fun way to blow off steam._

 _I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be here._

Will shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed the one number that always made him feel better.

"Neil?" Will said after a few rings.

"What happened?" Neil asked instantly recognizing the tone in Will's voice. "I thought everything was going the way you wanted."

"It was," Will sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "But he still, I knew I shouldn't have, but I did and now it's a mess."

"What was that?" Neil questioned.

"You know I slept with him," Will admitted. "And he told me it wasn't going to change anything but I got my hopes up."

"Will," Neil sighed. "I told you this was going to happen."

"I know!" Will cried. "And his stupid boyfriend hates me and I didn't even do anything."

"You fucked his boyfriend," Neil pointed out with an eye roll.

"He doesn't know that," Will defended. "Even before then, as soon as he met me, he treated me like crap."

Will covered his face with the crook of his elbow, lying flat on his back. He was so focused on his conversation, he didn't notice the door to his room opening.

"What do you mean?" Neil pressed. "How does he treat you like crap?"

"He's always going on about my mom," Will explained. "Today, he told me Paul felt bad for me and that was the only reason he put up with me as a kid. And that the only thing he'd ever see in me was a pretty face. That I should go back to my DiMera family where I belong."

"He said what?" Paul spat out, listening from the door.

Will sat up quickly, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"I wanted to check on you," Paul dismissed. "What did Sonny say to you? When did you see him?"

"This morning," Will said. "I went to get coffee and it was the place he works at. He sat me down to tell me how you told him I was the annoying little brother you never wanted. That you felt sorry for me and that's the only reason you pretend to care about me."

"Will?" Neil said through the phone, trying to figure out what was happening.

Paul sputtered for a few seconds, face red.

"I never ever told Sonny that," Paul insisted. "I-you know how I feel about you!"

"No, no I don't," Will wrapped one arm around his waist. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You've always been important to me, Will," Paul said. "Ever since you were born. And, well, maybe I did feel bad sometimes but that wasn't why I wanted you around. I was just so angry about how you were treated. You deserved so much better. I promise, though, that I never said anything close to what Sonny did."

"Then why would he say that?" Will asked. "Why would you do what you did with me if you don't care, not even a little?"

"I do care," Paul argued. "Will, I wouldn't just sleep with anyone. I wouldn't cheat on Sonny if it wasn't with someone that-," Paul closed his eyes.

"If it wasn't what?" Will questioned. Neil's voice buzzed from his phone.

"If it wasn't with someone I care about," Paul confessed. "Look," Paul sat on the bed and sighed. "You're important to me. You always have been and ever since you came out, I've been thinking about you differently."

"You have?" Will's eyes widened, sitting up straighter.

"And you aren't just a pretty face," Paul said. "I mean, you are that. You're beautiful. But you're more than that. You're sexy and so smart and sweet and funny. I can talk to you about anything. And singing you to sleep, god, Will. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Then why can't we be together?" Will asked knowing how pitiful he sounded.

Paul opened his mouth to answer when he heard a noise coming from Will's phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Paul pointed at the phone.

"Oh," Will forgot. "Sorry, Neil."

"I think you've got things covered," Neil mumbled. "Call me later."

"Thanks, bye," Will said before hanging up.

"You were talking to Neil?" Paul frowned. "You're upset I have a boyfriend and you just called yours."

"Neil isn't my boyfriend," Will made a face. "He's never been my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Do you sleep with all your friends?" Paul crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Will glared. "That isn't any of your business. I already told you how many guys I've been with."

"Yeah, well," Paul grunted.

"Wait a minute?" Will smiled. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not," Paul said immediately.

"You are," Will laughed. "Now, tell me again why we can't be together?"

"I'm with Sonny, Will," Paul answered, lowering his eyes.

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with me," Will pointed out. "You know, you tell me all the time you're with Sonny. You haven't told me you love Sonny."

"I-," Paul stuttered.

"You aren't happy with him," Will moved closer. "He annoys you. He doesn't understand you."

"We've been together so long," Paul mumbled.

"So?" Will shook his head. "You've literally known me my entire life. Your family and my family? It's the same thing. Do you know how happy John would be if you were with me?"

"He doesn't even know I'm gay," Paul reminded Will.

"No, but he loves me," Will insisted. "He was so proud of me for coming out. And he would be the same for you. He loves you so much."

Will rubbed his hands up and down Paul's arms.

"No one can know, Will," Paul said. "I don't even know what my mom would do, my grandfather."

Will said, "Wouldn't that be nice someday? To come home and be with your family and be with me? Even if no one else knew, we'd know. We could sit next to each other at John's or Tori's and they would never know. No one would have to know."

"Baby," Paul weakly denied, trying not to imagine it.

"Your mom loves me," Will pointed out. "She knows I'm gay and she doesn't care. Your grandfather knows I'm gay and doesn't care. He sent me a graduation present, did I tell you?"

"No," Paul replied, resolve waning.

"One day, one day when you're ready, when it's right," Will said. "I know your whole family would accept us."

"What if they didn't?" Paul asked. "I've known you your entire life. What if they think it's weird, think it's sick?"

"But it's not," Will argued. "You've always been my greatest protector. You won't hurt me now and I'd never hurt you."

"You want me," Will said confidently. "You want me more than you want Sonny. I know you do."

"I can't just break up with him," Paul shook his head. "And how would we even be together? You're going back to Salem. You're going to school."

"I-," Will paused. He didn't know if he should voice the idea he had. Didn't know if he should tell Paul about the research he'd been doing on schools in San Francisco.

"I'll be here and you'll be there," Paul said. "It wouldn't work. Sonny lives here."

"What?" Will's face fell. "You want me but you'll stay with him because of proximity. Because he's convenient?"

"I didn't say that," Paul ran a hand through his hair, yanking. "That isn't what I said. I do love Sonny, Will. I do. And I can't just throw him away."

"You already did," Will huffed. "Do you think he's going to forgive you for what you did? Or were you ever going to tell him? God," Will sighed. "When I left you were just going to go back to normal, weren't you? Pretend we never happened and forget about me. Why do I do this with you?" Will spoke under his breath. "Why do I keep getting my hopes up when you don't care?"

"I do," Paul argued. "I just, this isn't a simple decision."

"It could be," Will said. "If you just considered it."

"Will," Paul closed his eyes.

Will grabbed Paul's hands and yanked him closer.

"I know you want me," Will whispered, falling on his back with Paul on top of him. "You want me," Will flicked his tongue against Paul's lips. "You won't give me up."

"You're a pain in my ass," Paul groaned.

"Mmm, not yet," Will teased. "I can still feel you in mine, though. Can feel how wide you stretched me, can feel your fingers on my hips."

Will's hands slid down to Paul's ass as his hips undulated forward.

"Tell me you want me," Will requested, lips pressed against Paul's.

"You know I do," Paul replied, grinding into Will.

"I want you," Will kissed Paul deeply as he wrapped one leg around Paul's waist. "I love you."

Paul moaned.

"I don't care how much distance is between us," Will said. "I just want you."

"You don't play fair," Paul complained.

"I know you love me too," Will smiled. "It might not be in the same way yet but you will."

"You know I love you," Paul grunted.

"Say it again," Will requested, sliding his sweatpants down as he popped the button on Paul's jeans.

"I love you," Paul said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Will fisted both his and Paul's cock in his hand. "Love you so much."

Paul pressed his forehead against Will's, fucking up into Will's fist.

With their combined slick easing the way, Will brought them both to completion quickly.

Paul, panting, rested against Will's chest.

"We'll figure something out," Paul promised, coming to a decision.

Will was right. Paul wanted Will more than he did Sonny.

"Yeah?" Will grinned.

"Yeah," Paul smiled. He kissed Will's collarbone and sat up. "But now, we need to shower."

"Shower?" Will mockingly frowned. "I want to use the bath again."

"I don't care where we are as long as you're naked," Paul teased.

Will's delighted laugh burrowed into Paul's heart and took root.

End

* * *

Author's note:

I was thinking about writing a sequel to this. I don't think Sonny would let Paul go that easily. What does everyone think?

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means a lot to me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
